Don't feel like writing the title out here
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: How about the fairy-tale about Rapunzel? We all know it. And... Ciel gets kidnapped and ends up in some tower. Not much to summarize; SebaCiel, while Sebastian is acting like a forceful, possesive asshole. Is this considered an AU as well? I guess... And I reccomend reading Cielnella for understanding this better (not fully necessary). Two-shot. Enjoy! :)


**Read Cielnella, be it before or after reading this, for that one's plot is important to actually fully understand what's happening in this one.**

**Full of disgusting details (mostly in part two again). Sorry. And by disgusting, I mean either utterly repulsive, or detailed enough to make you nosebleed. (Gotta practice my describing skills.)  
**

* * *

_**Rapeunzel**_

Ciel would never expect something like this. He thought that the demon, however creepy and possessive he was, was still somehow reasonable. But no, he was not. Definitely.

That day, the prince was on his way to some meeting about the trade between his and the neighboring country, of course followed by guards. They were chatting and not really paying attention, but they were not really to blame for it, because, there was no way anything was going to happen inside of the castle to his Highness. He was going to be just fine.

_Riiiiiight_.

Ciel jumped when suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar dark silhouette appeared in front of him. "Gah!" The guards jumped as well and immediately, they have formed a circle around Ciel to protect him. "Hello there, little one. Missed me?" In a glimpse, he was standing in front of Ciel, his nose just millimeters from Ciel's. "Because I have." Ciel gave him the deadliest glare he was capable of, and though the guards who saw it instinctively took a small step back, the demon didn't even blink. "You mean since yesterday evening? No, can't say I have missed you." The demon narrowed his eyes, hiding his crimson orbs behind his long, dark eyelashes. The guards finally came to their senses and one of them gave the strange man in black a loud command: "Step away from His Highness, or we'll be forced to use our weapons!" The frustration they all experienced when the intruder ignored them completely... it is impossible to describe with words. Sebastian tilted his head and slowly brushed his fingers over Ciel's chin. "Hands off," the prince hissed; he was getting kind of irritated.

One of the brave soldiers (he was probably the suicidal type) decided to save His Highness, and with teeth clenched, he poked with the spear in his hands the man to his ribs. When he received no response, he clutched the stake of his spear stronger and stabbed; it didn't meet with much resistance and went through easily, though the guard didn't intend to pierce all the way. Dark red blood dripped on the carpet and immediately evaporated with a 'pst'. Sebastian, however, didn't seem to even notice. Suddenly, he grabbed the prince's neck - and they vanished into thin air.

Ciel swatted the hand away and only subsequently he realised that they are standing somewhere else than before - a cold, dark room with stone walls and stone floor, without windows and, as it seemed, just with one door and one staircase. And in addition - that he was naked. "Bastard, what did you..?" he growled at the demon, who was just standing there with a cold and mocking smirk on his beautifully shaped, pale lips. Sebastian didn't answer at first, he only took off the glove he was wearing and slowly trailed his forefinger down Ciel's chest. The prince shivered and took a step back, or rather, he tried to - but suddenly, the demon disappeared and Ciel's back bumped into something. The young almost swore when strong hands grabbed his wrists and nearly breaking them, twisted them behind Ciel's bare back. The man smiled darkly when he heard the young gritting his teeth as he started walking up the dark staircase that was there. Every touch of Ciel's bare feet on the floor felt like walking on ice; he even saw small clouds of mist appear at his mouth when breathing. Before they reached the last of the steps, his lips turned pale, his teeth were clacking like crazy and his fingers and toes turned purplish (not mentioning that his little 'prince No. 2' was all tiny and frustrated).

"Don't worry, it'll be warm enough," the demon said while dragging Ciel to the middle of the room. There were cuffs hanging from the ceiling, and before Ciel knew it, he was standing only on his toes, arms high up in the air and his wrist roughly bound together by the cold metal. It was hurting his skin and he felt like his arms were about to go numb any second. Moreover, his whole body was in spasms, because he was cold and this position made all his clenched muscles stretch painfully. Sebastian turned him to the right a bit, so that he could see the wood in the fireplace. The demon made sure that Ciel is watching, and then he snapped his fingers. The effect was (pretty obviously) that the wooden logs were set ablaze in a blink of an eye. "Now you're just showing off," Ciel muttered, making it look like he is not impressed in the slightest. The demon chuckled and stepped closer. "Yes, I am. Because I want you to fully realise the fact that I am free to do anything to you, little one." Closing the distance between them, the raven grabbed Ciel's chin and looked deep into the dark blue orbs of his'. "I can make you feel horny. Warm. Cold. Numb. Over-sensitive. Hungry. Thirsty."

"In fact, I am thirsty since morning, so don't bother," Ciel said, squinting a bit as he tried to stare back at the demon. His kidnapper gave him a smirk. "Is that so? Then I'll let you be thirsty for a bit longer," he said and leaned closer to kiss his victim on the mouth. Ciel didn't respond and clenched his teeth in an attempt to resist. Sebastian, however, wasn't going with it. "Open your mouth before I force you. Don't you realise who is in charge?" he hissed against Ciel's soft lips. Unwillingly, the prince parted his lips, letting the man do as he pleased. When the demon finally let him catch his breath, Ciel gasped: "What are you thinking, anyway? I am the head of a country, I have responsibilities, and yet you took me away just like that-" he wanted to say a lot more, but the man pressed his index finger on the young's lips, silencing him. "Hush, Ciel. Don't say any more," he whispered softly, his red glistening orbs staring deep into the other's ones. "I brought you here... because I love you," he said and ran his thumb over the suddenly bright red skin of Ciel's cheek. "W... what did you say?" he stuttered, being completely and absolutely startled and confused after hearing such words. "I said that_ I love you_," Sebastian repeated, placing his palm on Ciel's chest, sensing the fast heartbeat under the young's ribs. Ciel's blush got even darker. "I have no idea how to respond to this..." he said silently.

The demon slowly bowed his head down so that their lips brushed lightly, and as if giving him an invitation, the boy opened his mouth a little, closing his eyes. "How wonderful..." Sebastian whispered silently and pulled away abruptly, turning his back to the boy. Ciel opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's shoulders shaking. Before he could say a thing, Sebastian burst out in laughter. "You actually fell for it! Hahahaha!" He leaned on the wall, still laughing, and though he was beautiful when doing that, Ciel glared daggers at him. "You. Are a complete bastard," he hissed. To mess with Ciel's thoughts like that, what the fuck was that asshole of a demon thinking?

The man wiped off invisible tears of laughter. "Hilarious. But it's true that you are much more amusing than all of my preys before." He started walking in circles around the boy to look at him from all angles, not bothering to hide the fact that he was enjoying the view. "I don't even feel like fuck you and kill you yet. I just want to play," he said and suddenly, he stepped to the boy from behind, placing his palms on Ciel's hips. The teal-haired boy jolted at the touch, because he wasn't expecting it at all, and because the demon's hands were ice-cold. Instantly, goosebumps appeared all over his body and a silent gasp escaped his lips. "How come that you are completely hairless in your armpits and crotch?" the raven asked in a soft, but teasing voice, one of his hands sliding to play in Ciel's crotch. The young inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Nn," he made a sound that was supposed to be a desperate attempt to tell the demon to stop, to put his hands off, to let him go... but he didn't manage to say a proper word, because Sebastian started talking again: "Do you shave yourself? Seems like it... but why, since you are not in relationship and nobody but me saw you naked?" Ciel clenched his teeth to muffle the moans that struggled to get on his lips, but when this question appeared, he answered it, not being sure why: "W-Well... it was weird since you were touching me like that... and doing stuff... when I knew that you don't have a hair down there..." he didn't say anything more, because he realised what was he saying and felt embarrassed because of that. "Ah, so this is how did this cut appear here," Sebastian smirked and walked to the front to kneel in front of the prince. Ciel screwed his eyes shut when he saw the demon parting his lips and leaning closer to lick over the self-inflicted wound that he made there when he tried to get rid of the hair, being totally unexperienced in something like that.

Suddenly, the raven stood up again and gave Ciel a soft, quick kiss on the lips, then he whispered: "I'd love to play with you a bit longer, but now I have some business to attend. Don't worry, I should be back before the fire completely goes out. I can't have you catch a cold or something, can I?" he smirked, and with a nonchalant gesture of his hand, he disappeared, leaving Ciel helplessly hanging in the middle of the room, his arms numb and wrists sore, his feet being in cramps as he was trying to keep balance on his toes.

He didn't even know if he wanted the demon to come back or not.


End file.
